Mechanisms of reception of taste stimuli and tranduction of the stimulus information by taste cells are being investigated. Fluorescence methods are being emphasized. Hydrophobic fluorescent probes are being used to monitor the interaction of stimuli with the taste receptor periphery. Additionally, reduced pyridine nucleotide fluorescence is monitored during taste cell stimulation. A liposome suspension is being employed as a model system for taste reception. Both alterations in charge density and shifts in transition temperature are being studied with respect to solvent composition.